Hurt
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Booth says some horrible things to Brennan that hurts her feelings. Will he be able to fix things? This story is set in early season 1.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **Booth says some horrible things to Brennan that hurts her feelings. Will he be able to fix things? This story is set in early season 1. Here we go!**

* * *

 _H- Hurt_

Booth and Brennan sat in Brennan's office arguing about their most recent case. Booth paced the floor as Brennan talked about the evidence they had. It wasn't enough to convict the suspect they had in custody. Booth was getting irritated over this case. Two sets of remains were found in a burning building. The deaths were ruled as murder because there were stab wounds in each of their backs. Brennan sat at her desk and watched her partner pace in her office.

"Booth, I'm sorry, there just isn't enough evidence to tie Scott to these murders." She said. He shook his head and spoke,

"He did it though Bones! We know he did." She nodded her head.

"I know he did but with no evidence this case will never go to trial." She said. He groaned and spoke

"Maybe you squints missed something." He said. Becoming irritated Brennan spoke,

"We didn't miss anything Booth and you know that." He shook his head again and spoke,

"That's the only explanation. You egg heads must have missed something. Like I said Bones, squints can't solve murders." Brennan stood up and spoke; anger oozing from her voice,

"You know that's not true Booth. Without us most of these cases would have been left unsolved. How do you not see that yet? You cops put too much emotion into your cases. Maybe that's it." He met her at the desk and began to yell,

"Too much emotion!? You scientists don't put enough emotion into these cases. All you guys are are cold and emotionless fish. Especially you." He said immediately regretting what he said. He looked at her with wide eyes. She took a step back and stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. He watched her breathe heavily in disbelief.

"Bones?" He said softly. She shook her head in disbelief,

"Wow. I-I-I..." She stuttered. She grabbed her keys and ran from her office. He tried to catch her but she was too fast.

"Bones!" He stopped in her office door way. He looked around the lab and saw that everyone was looking at him either in disbelief or in anger. He saw Angela standing there with a mixture of both. She shook her head at him and walked towards him. When she reached him she hit his arm and yelled,

"Are you out of your mind!? What possessed you to say that to Bren? You need to make this right or so help me god Seeley Booth I will end your life." She walked away angrily. She was right. He needed to make this right with Brennan. He gathered up his things and briskly walked out of the lab. He knew she would be home. He jumped into his truck and headed over to her apartment. He was relieved when he saw that her car was in her usual spot. He pulled next to her can and ran inside. He basically flew up the steps to her apartment. He knocked on the door. With no answer he yelled out.

"Bones! Please open up. I'm sorry." He heard a faint sniffle from the other side of the door. Oh no was she crying? He couldn't believe he made his partner cry.

"Bones please I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you." He said.

"I don't know Booth. Why should I accept your apology huh? I'm too cold and emotionless to care anyways!" She yelled through the door. The anger and sadness visible in her tone. He leaned his head against her door and spoke,

"Bones, I didn't mean anything I said. I was angry and I said some stupid things. Please open the door so we can talk?" He didn't hear anything for a little bit. Then he heard the click of the lock and the turning of the knob. When the door opened he saw his partner with anger in her eyes and tear tracks down her face. It broke his heart that she was like this and it was his fault.

"I can't believe you Booth. You know, I've heard that before in my life but I never expected it to come from you." She said angrily. He sighed and spoke,

"I'm so sorry I said those horrible things to you. I didn't mean it." She looked at him confused,

"Didn't mean it? If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" She asked. He shook his head and spoke,

"It was the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry about this case and I stupidly took it out on you." She shook her head angrily,

"You know, if anyone else said that to me I would have ignored it no problem but the fact that you said it to me made it hurt 10 times more." She said. He hung his head in shame,

"I know Bones and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You have to believe me." He said. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and yelled once more,

"Leave right now I don't even want to look at you." He shook his head,

"But Bones-" she cut him off.

"GOODBYE BOOTH" she slammed her door in his face. He rested his forehead against her door and sighed. He really messed up. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning he peered into her office. He was thankful that she was in there. She was typing on the computer. He decided to make his presence known,

"Hey Bones." She looked up and saw who it was. She angrily rolled her eyes and ignored him. He sat down across from her and spoke,

"Listen Bones, about yesterday. I can't express to you how sorry I am for saying something horrible and stupid to you. Look, I brought you coffee just the way you like it, light with a half a sugar packet and that organic chocolate you love. What do you say?" He watched her look down at the gift he got her then back up at him. She looked around her desk and found a folder. She quickly looked at it and handed it over to him. He curiously took it and opened the file. It was their most recent case. He look up at her puzzled. Without looking from her computer screen she spoke,

"Hodgins found epithelial cells in the teeth of the first victim and under the finger nails of the second. DNA tests show that they are a match to Scott." He was so happy. He got up and looked at her. Treading lightly he spoke,

"Do you want to come with me to arrest him." She looked up at him,

"Yeah. I'll come." She got up and grabbed her coat. He was so happy she had forgiven him. He was leading her out of her office when she turned to him and spoke softly,

"If you ever make a comment about me like that again I will rip you apart. Do you understand?" He nodded in fear. She smiled and walked away. He followed behind her out of the lab to go arrest their suspect; thankful that she had forgiven him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story Check out my page for more stories. -J.A.**


End file.
